Putri Kecil Ayah
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang ayah yang menyanyangi putri kecilnya/Selamat ulang tahun Hinata, putri kecil ayah/OOC/Canon/for #HIME #FANFIC


PUTRI KECIL AYAH

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: OOC, Canon, ga sesuai EYD, Misstype everywhere

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXXXXXXXX

Salju masih turun dengan intensitas yang tak berkurang sejak dini hari. Lapisan bumi tertutupi oleh kapas putih dingin yang melenyapkan jejak kaki pria yang sejak tadi mematung tanpa senyuman. Nafas lelaki berambut panjang dengan sedikit warna putih di sela helaiannya teratur. Ia menengadah menatap sang awan tebal yang sejak tadi menghujaninya dengan benda putih indah ini. Senyum sinis tercetak di wajah tegas yang mulai menampakan kerutan di beberapa sisi wajahnya, mengingat sang awan tebal yang mirip dengan sebuah sistem yang ia dulu pimpin, sebuah klan, klan Hyuga.

Klan Hyuga. Apa yang terlintas dipikiran kalian mendengar klan besar satu ini? Hebat dan berkuasa, mungkin itu yang sering kalian pikirkan. Tapi bagi seorang Hiashi Hyuga, klan ini hanya awan tebal dan gelap yang menggantung di langit. Awan gelap tebal itu egois, ia tak mau membagi sedikit ruang pada sang mentari. Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka lah yang berkuasa di musim dingin. Mereka berpikir bahwa makhluk di permukaan bumi sangat menanti dan menyukai salju yang mereka hasilkan, tanpa tau bahwa bunga-bunga indah terkungkung tanpa bisa mekar karena nya. Tanpa berpikir bahwa sang tempat penuh cahaya bisa mati karena nya. Tempat penuh cahaya memang tak sepatutnya berada satu tempat dengan awan gelap tebal.

Hiashi menghela nafasnya sambil menghalau pemikiran tersebut. Setidaknya sebagai sang awan gelap, ia telah berbuat sesuatu untuk sang tempat penuh cahaya. Ia telah bergeser menepis egonya untuk sang mentari cerah. Ia dulu berpikir bahwa sang tempat penuh cahaya akan beradaptasi dengan dinginnya musim dingin, tapi ia salah. Sang awan telah melihat bagaimana sang tempat penuh cahaya layu dan menjadi gelap karena nya. Dan ketika sang mentari cerah memohon kepada sang awan gelap untuk mengambil sang tempat penuh cahaya, ia menolak.

Apa kalian berpikir bahwa awan gelap jahat? Coba lihat dari sisi sang awan. Sang awan tak pernah melihat suatu tempat yang begitu indah seperti tempat penuh cahaya ini. Ia begitu indah dan bersinar ketika mentari cerah hadir, dan gelap ketika sang awan dengan egonya muncul. Sang awan ingin sang tempat penuh cahaya tidak layu saat musim dingin tiba, karena nya ia memaksa sang tempat penuh cahaya untuk beradaptasi dengan awan gelap. Tapi ia salah, sang tempat penuh cahaya semakin redup dan kehilangan keindahannya. Sang tempat penuh cahaya begitu suram, gelap, dan dingin. Sang awan melihatnya, dan ia mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit waktu pada sang mentari. Dan saat itulah, ia melihat sang tempat penuh cahaya begitu bersinar dan indah, dan sang awan sadar apa yang terbaik untuk tempat penuh cahaya nya. Sang awan melepaskan untuk sang mentari tempat penuh cahaya nya, Hinata-nya.

Yah, sekarang rumah besar yang ia tinggali ini begitu kosong, dan suram. Untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi merasa rumah ini begitu besar. Dulu hanya berjalan sedikit keluar dari kamarnya ia bisa melihat senyum itu, namun sekarang meskipun kau berkeliling ke segala penjuru, kau tak akan menemukannya. Kau perlu berjalan jauh untuk melihat senyumnya, dan Hiashi rela berjalan sejauh itu. Namun ketika sampai disana, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa dan berbalik arah tanpa sempat melihat senyum itu. Seharusnya dulu ia mengerahkan seluruh orang-orang hebat di klan nya ketika sang pencuri itu datang untuk meminta izin. Ia merutuki egonya saat itu yang merasa menang melawan sang pahlawan dan berakhir dengan diambilnya sang tuan putri.

Kala itu Hiashi benar-benar marah dan bahkan tak ingin bertemu dengan nya. Tetapi tetap saja ketika malam sebelum tuan putri resmi berpindah kerajaan, ia menangis tanpa suara menatap bingkai dengan gambar seorang pria memeluk anak kecil yang baru berumur 2 tahun. Foto ditengah salju di halaman rumah dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Sang tuan putri kecil memeluk bunga lavender yang layu. Dan sang ayah hanya tersenyum dengan wajah lusuhnya setelah hasil jerih payahnya mencari bunga indah tersebut di musim dingin begitu dihargai. Hadiah ulang tahun pertama dan terakhir dari sang raja untuk tuan putri kecilnya.

Dulu, ketika putri sulungnya tiba didunia, salju turun lebih lebat dari ini. Sang istri hanya berteriak kesakitan dan membuat gemetar seluruh tubuh Hiashi. Kala itu, rapat besar dilakukan untuk menentukan ketua klan selanjutnya dan Hiashi pergi meninggalkan rapat penting tersebut. Ia duduk mengenggam tangan sang istri sambil bercerita bagaimana hebatnya badai salju yang menerpa. Terkadang ceritanya terpotong ketika ia merasakan tangannya diremas begitu kuat atau ketika teriakan sang istri terdengar. Ia terus bicara dengan suara bergetar hingga tangis bayi terdengar. Entah bagaimana badai salju berhenti ketika suara tangis pertama sang tuan putri terdengar, sang surya juga mengintip melalui celah awan dan berusaha masuk untuk menyinari sang tuan putri.

Hiashi menangis saat itu, ia benar-benar bahagia dan rasanya ingin meledak. Ia bergetar menggendong sang gadis mungil yang tampak cantik. Ketika sang mentari berhasil mencapai ke ruangan kecil itu dan menerangi sang bayi, ia menggeliat pelan dan tersenyum. Gadis kecilnya begitu indah disinari sang cahaya hangat, senyum menawan, rambut tipis indigo yang halus, mata perak dengan gradasi lavender, hidung mungil, dan pipi gembil yang memerah di bawah sinar mentari, Hinata.

Sang istri hanya tersenyum lembut ketika Hiashi mengucapkan kata Hinata. Ia bilang itu adalah nama yang sangat indah, sangat sesuai dengan gadis kecil yang baru dilahirkannya. Hiashi senang dengan pujian sang istri, yang merasa pilihan namanya sangat tepat, ia tersenyum bangga. Namun kemudian senyumnya hilang, ketika sang pemimpin klan kala itu berkunjung dan membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi. Ia menatap putri kecilnya, mungkin hidup keluarganya tak akan sebahagia sebelumnya. Dan putri kecilnya juga akan menderita ditengah kungkungan awan gelap. Tetapi, Hiashi merasa Kami-sama begitu menyanyanginya hingga memberikan keindahan cahaya di tengah kunkungan awan gelap untuk Hiashi. Hinata-nya, tempat penuh cahaya yang akan menerangi langkah Hyuga Hiashi.

Hari-hari berjalan menyenangkan sebelum peresmian Hiashi sebagai ketua klan. Ia bebas ber ekspresi bahagia bersama putrinya. Ia tersenyum lebar bahkan rela berguling-guling kekanakan bersama Hinata. Ia benar-benar memanfaatkan hari-hari indah itu.

Di cuaca yang sama pula, ia melihat Hinata berjalan untuk pertama kalinya. Di halaman depan rumah yang besar inilah, Hinata kecil berjalan tertatih menuju sang ayah. Hiashi beberapa kali khawatir karena Hinata yang sering terjatuh di tengah hujan salju yang dingin. Namun sang istri hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Hinata kecil terus berjalan meski harus menahan dingin menuju pelukan sang ayah. Ia terus berjalan dan hampir tejatuh selangkah didepan Hiashi. Namun Hiashi segera menangkap Hinata kecil dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat seorang ayah. Ia tersenyum dan membisikan kata "Kau berhasil Hime, Terima kasih" berulang kali. Hinata kecil tak mengerti, tetapi ia tersenyum lebar dan memperat pelukan pada sang ayah.

Hiashi memang sering melewatkan perkembangan Hinata kecilnya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan klan yang tiada habisnya. Hingga ulang tahun pertama Hinata, ia tak ingat. Hiashi sangat sibuk sejak pagi hingga tak bertemu Hinata. Ia baru bisa pulang ketika malam tiba dan didapatinya Hinata tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan mengatakan "Tou-san", kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata memang terlambat untuk bicara, bahkan ketika umurnya satu tahun ia masih belum bisa bergumam, dan ia mengucapkan kata "tou-san" dengan jelas sebagai kalimat pertamanya. Hiashi masih ingat bagaimana ia menangis terharu dan memeluk Hinata kecil dengan erat. Hiashi berjanji bahwa lain kali ia yang akan membuat bibir mungil itu tersenyum.

Dan di ulang tahun ke-dua Hinata, Hiashi bertekat melakukan apapun untuk putrinya. Saat itu juga masih sama, hujan salju yang cukup lebat dan Hinata kecil yang merengek meminta bunga lavender. Tentu saja bunga itu tak mekar di musim dingin seperti ini. Tetapi Hiashi bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk Hinata-nya. Ia akhirnya pergi menuju desa Suna yang mungkin memilikinya di kebun botani milik mereka. Hiashi harus mendapatkannya saat hari ulang tahun Hinata. Dan ia datang dengan wajah kotor penuh debu dan gurat kelelahan di wajahnya dan tentunya setangkai lavender layu yang ia genggam. Dan ia masih ingat betapa putrinya itu bahagia, memeluknya erat dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Hadiah pertama dan terakhir kalinya dari sang ayah.

Dan hari hari itu hilang dan sirna seketika saat Hiashi dilantik menjadi pemimpin klan yang baru dan Hinata yang menjadi pewaris resmi klan Hyuga. Dan semuanya menjadi berbeda. Rasa sayang Hiashi bukan menghilang namun semakin menggebu-gebu. Karena rasa sayang yang ia miliki untuk Hinata membuatnya berpikir bahwa klan pasti akan memojokan Hinata. Sang putri kecilnya terlalu indah untuk dikekang dan Hiashi pasti tak akan bisa melindunginya. Hinata harus kuat, ya ia harus membuat Hinata kuat, itu satu-satunya cara agar tempat penuh cahayanya bisa bebas bersinar. Ia tak lagi memanjakan Hinata kecilnya, ia menjadi keras pada Hinata karena ia pikir, dengan cara inilah Hinata akan terbiasa dan menjadi kuat. Ia terus melakukan itu meski dalam hatinya berteriak jangan saat ia bersikap acuh dan dingin.

Baginya kelahiran Hanabi adalah hal yang cukup berat untuk Hiashi. Ia pikir ia akan mendapat anak laki-laki dan tak akan membuat Hinata-nya terluka lagi. Ia bukan kecewa mendapat Hanabi, putri keduanya adalah kejutan indah penuh warna seperti kembang api di festival. Tetapi semenjak kelahiran Hanabi, keadaan sang istri memburuk. Hiashi menyalahkan dirinya yang tak pernah lagi memberi perhatian pada sang istri dan anak-anaknya. Hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana cahaya bagi Hiashi menghilang menyisakan tempat penuh cahaya yang indah dan kembang api penuh warna yang menakjubkan. Disana ia melihat sang putri sulungnya memandang sedih dengan tangannya yang memeluk sang adik erat. Tak ada tangisan, tak ada raungan. Yang ada hanya Hinata-nya yang kuat dan pemberani. Satu-satunya cahaya di tengah awan gelap telah pergi dan membuat sang tempat penuh cahaya menjadi gelap, dingin, dan suram.

Ketika ia mengetahui Hinata yang sangat lemah, Hiashi sempat terpuruk. Jika terus seperti ini, Hinata hanya akan jadi alat bagi para tetua, namun Hanabi mengejutkannya. Ya, kembang api adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat indah ketika langit diselimuti awan gelap, dan itulah Hanabi. Hiashi sangat bahagia, setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya menyelamatkan sang tempat penuh cahaya yang kini kian suram. Ia akan membuat sang kembang api bersinar indah dan akan berusaha menyingkirkan awan gelap untuk sang tempat penuh cahaya.

Ketika akademi, Hiashi melihat tempat penuh cahaya nya mulai sedikit bersinar. Dan ternyata mentari cerah yang dianggap terlalu menyilaukan dan panas bagi banyak orang telah memberikan sedikit harapan untuk sang tempat penuh cahaya bisa bersinar kembali. Dan Hiashi memutuskan untuk melepaskan Hinata ke dunia dimana ia bisa mendapat kasih sayang. Orang lain berpikir bahwa ia membuang Hinata, tau apa mereka? Justru inilah yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

Ketika putri kecilnya itu berada di ujian chunnin, Hiashi bahkan tak tidur. Ia ingin sekali mengirimkan satu klan kesana untuk memastikan sang tuan putri baik-baik saja. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika Hinata pulang, bukan karena kekalahan Hinata, tetapi karena keadaan nya. Sang mata seindah kilauan perak itu tak terbuka, bahkan jemari mungil nya tak bergerak. Ingin saat itu Hiashi memaki dan meneriaki sang keponakan, namun ia sadar, ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya sendiri. Dan ia hanya bisa memandang sedih kearah putrinya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hinata telah tumbuh dewasa. Rambutnya telah memanjang, wajahnya juga telihat lebih dewasa meski tetap ada kepolosan seorang gadis kecil disana. Tanpa sang mentari selama dua tahun, membuat Hinata belajar berjuang. Ia bahkan telah memiliki jurus istimewa sendiri yang bahkan tak dimiliki Hyuga lainnya. Ia sangat hebat dan membuat Hiashi tak percaya bahwa ini putri kecilnya yang dulu. Namun jika kau melihat dari kebaikan hatinya, maka kau akan percaya bahwa ia adalah Hinata, putri kecil Hyuga Hiashi.

Saat penyerangan desa, Hiashi tak ada disana. Ia hanya tahu bahwa desanya hancur, tapi bukan ini yang membuat jantung Hiashi hampir berhenti. Gadisnya, putri kecilnya maju ke medan perang. Ia berdiri dihadapan musuh kala itu untuk melindungi sang mentari. Apa gadis itu bodoh, bahkan Hiashi hampir terjatuh ketika mendengar berita ini. Namun, ia bersyukur, Hinatanya adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia selamat tanpa luka yang berarti yang hampir membuat Hiashi menangis.

Di perang besar, klan Hyuga juga turut berperan dan terbagi ke dalam dua unit. Hal ini menyebabkan sang pemimpin klan yaitu Hiashi harus memberikan kewenangan kepada seseorang untuk memimpin sebagian klan yang terpisah dengannya. Disana ada Hinata dan keponakan jeniusnya, Neji. Pada awalnya ia berpikir memberikan kewenangan ini pada Hinata, karena ia adalah _heiress_ klan Hyuga. Namun, dengan segala pertimbangan, Hiashi memilih memberikannya pada Neji. Ia tak merendahkan Hinata, meski beberapa anggota klan mengecamnya. Hiashi tahu, kelembutan hati Hinata akan menjadi kelemahannya, ia takut putrinya akan dimanfaatkan dan hanya menjadi boneka. Hiashi terlalu sayang pada Hinata, terlalu sayang, Hiashi bahkan sangat khawatir jika Hinata terluka saat perang.

Namun, kekhawatiran Hiashi tak terbukti. Justru Hinata lah yang berdiri di garis depan. Ia memberikan semangat dan kepercayaan kepada sang pahlawan. Hiashi kala itu ingin sekali berteriak kepada semua orang disana, bahwa dia, gadis manis yang disana adalah putrinya. Hiashi sangat bangga, istrinya benar, Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Hiashi tahu jika Hinata saat itu sedang terluka baik fisik maupun hatinya sepeninggal sang kakak sepupunya. Namun, lihatlah ia, berdiri di garis depan bersama sang pahlawan, memberi si mentari sedikit sinarnya. Dan Hiashi sadar, inilah putrinya, ia terlihat indah dan bersinar, dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar sinar itu tetap ada.

Entah kenapa, cobaan tak pernah berhenti datang pada putri kecilnya, apa Kami-sama begitu menyayanginya? Seperti saat ini, saat seseorang bernama Toneri mengancam Hyuga dan berniat mendapatkan Hinata. Hiashi kebingungan, Hanabinya diculik, Hinata diincarnya, dan dirinya yang tak berdaya. Ia merasa menjadi ayah yang payah yang membuat kedua cahaya hidupnya sendiri dalam bahaya. Lalu kemudian sang pahlawan bertekat menyelamatkan Hanabinya dan menjaga Hinata. Hiashi menerimanya, karena waktu itu bukan saatnya ego yang bicara. Yang bisa Hiashi lakukan kala itu hanya mencegah Raikage menghancurkan bulan dimana Hanabi dan Hinata berada.

Hiashi tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada misi kala itu. Yang ia tahu, putri kecilnya pulang dengan tangan yang bertautan dengan si pencuri menyebalkan, menurut Hiashi tentunya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, si pencuri bodoh, meminta putri kecilnya menjadi untuk menjadi ratu. Hiashi bimbang, tentu saja. Laki-laki ini begitu bodoh dan tidak peka, apa yang bisa membuat putri kecilnya bahagia nanti. Dengan pemikiran itu, ia menantang sang mentari cerah. Dan Hiashi dengan egonya yang merasa bisa melawan sang mentari seorang diri berakhir gagal. Putri kecilnya diambil, dicuri oleh pencuri kuning menyebalkan ini.

Hiashi merasa bodoh kala itu. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan Hinata. Bukan karena ia marah, ia hanya malu karena telah membiarkan gadisnya lepas. Sebelum hari pernikahan, Hiashi mengenang semuanya, semua yang telah ia lalui bersama Hinata. Dan di hari pernikahannya, Hinata terlihat cantik dan bersinar. Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat menurut Hiashi. Sang awan gelap akan menyingkir agar sang tempat penuh cahaya dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya sinar mentari sekali lagi. Dan Hiashi akan mematri baik-baik senyum putrinya ini. Senyum yang tak akan Hiashi temui saat bangun maupun sebelum tidur. Ia tak percaya hari itu akan tiba. Hari dimana ia melepas sang tempat penuh cahaya kepada sang mentari cerah. Bagaimana ia bertahan tanpa senyum dan suara lembut yang telah menemaninya melalui gelap dunia milik Hiashi. Tetapi ia harus tersenyum, dan ini adalah senyum pertama untuk Hinata sejak senyumnya Hiashi menghilang bertahun-tahun lalu.

Hiashi tak menyangka bahwa kakinya telah membawanya kedepan pintu ini lagi. Pintu bercat coklat sederhana yang tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain. Setiap tahun, di hari yang sama, di bulan yang sama, dan di cuaca yang sama, Hiashi berdiri didepan pintu sederhana ini. Ia seharusnya mengetuk, tetapi Hiashi tahu bahwa tindakan kecilnya itu akan membuat kehangatan disana lenyap. Hiashi memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi menuju rumahnya yang besar dan megah namun sepi dan dingin. Hiashi tahu, ia tak boleh berharap banyak. Yang ia inginkan hanya mendengar suara putri kecilnya memanggilnya dengan

"Tou-san?"

Hiashi berhenti, ia cukup terkejut dengan sapaan suara lembut ini. Ia harus menjaga wibawanya, ia memutuskan untuk tak menoleh. Namun, suara itu mengudara kembali.

"Tou-sama, ah, maksudku Tou-san tidak masuk? Diluar salju cukup lebat, Hinata akan buatkan teh. Apa Tou-san ingin berkunjung?" Hinata membuka lebih lebar pintu kayunya sehingga membuat udara dingin masuk kedalam.

"Tidak" Hiashi menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan singkat dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali sebelum

 **BRUK**

"Kakek…!" tubuh Hiashi tersungkur dengan kedua anak kecil menimpanya.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Aku dan Hima membuat kue kejutan untuk Kaa-san" Kedua anak kecil itu menggandeng dan menyeret sang mantan ketua klan Hyuga untuk masuk. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak-anaknya begitu bersemangat. Hinata menutup pelan pintu kayu tersebut agar udara dingin tak masuk kedalam.

"Tou-san, lihatlah, kakek datang berkunjung!"

"Oh ya? Wah, Tou-sama, saya senang anda berkunjung"

"Karena ada kakek, ayo kita berfoto!"

"Baiklah Hima, ambil kameranya Boruto! Yosh! Kita berfoto bersama 'ttebayou!"

"Siap 'ttebasa!"

"Ano,,,, Tou-san, tidak apa-apa ya?"

"Tentu saja Tou-sama tidak apa-apa Hinata! Hahahahaha… aduh, sakit Tou-sama…."

Suara tawa renyah terdengar di balik pintu yang tertutup. Suara kamera yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya juga terdengar. Angin dingin yang nakal membuat pintu kayu sederhana itu sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan suasana hangat didalamnya.

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Sepasang kaki mungil berlari kecil diatas lantai kayu menimbulkan suara yang khas. Rambut indigo pendeknya tertiup angin dingin. Gadis kecil itu meletakkan sebuah bingkai foto dengan dua orang yang tertawa lepas di meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Gadis itu juga menempatkan setangkai bunga lavender layu di vas kecil yang bersebelahan dengan bingkai foto berukuran sedang tersebut. Gadis itu lalu kembali mengambil bingkai tersebut dan membaliknya. Sebuah tulisan tangan dengan kanji yang rapi terdapat di ujung kanan bawah. Gadis kecil berumur 2 tahun yang masih belum mengenal aksara tersebut hanya tersenyum dan berlari menuju pria dewasa yang duduk di ambang pintu geser tersebut.

"Tou-san, ini bacanya apa?" Gadis itu bertanya setelah nyaman dipangkuan seseorang yang ia panggil Tou-san.

"Yang mana Hinata?"

"Yang ini…."

"Ah, ini dibaca….

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATA, PUTERI KECIL AYAH"

XXXXXXXX

Hai….

Aduh, fic macam itu*lirik ke atas*

Yah, saya tahu, fic saya ga ada bagus-bagusnya T_T tapi ini untuk birthday nya Hinata Hime…. Ini cuma sisi pandang saya saat melihat Hiashi-sama. Jadi ini fic atau curhat? Ah entahlah. Yang penting saya sudah berusaha untuk birthday nya Hina-hime, my favorite chara^^ kecepetan? Ahahahaha… Daripada terlambat mending lebih awal*motto macam apa ini?*

Ah, ya, karena ini untuk event #HIME yg pertama, jadi kali ini, astronomi lesson nya saya skip…. Mungkin di fic lainnya akan saya masukin lagi, just sharing, I Love Sharing^^

Okelah, itu aja, saya bingung mau cuap-cuap apalagi. See you…..

Oh ya

Happy Birthday Hinata-chan^^ Meski udah anime udah selesai, kau tetap jadi chara favoritku. Love you Hinata-hime…..


End file.
